Captivity
by Objective Mistress
Summary: "You see it's all very simple. The Avatar cares about you, and she needs a bit of motivation to come to us. She won't leave her friends behind." Spoilers for "The Stakeout" 3.09


**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** ~800

**Summary:** "You see it's all very simple. The Avatar cares about you, and she needs a bit of motivation to come to us. She won't leave her friends behind." Spoilers for "The Stakeout" 3.09

**Author Note:** I wrote this pretty fast as a distraction from other things. Enjoy, but beware of spoilers if you haven't watched it.

.

.

"What do you want with us?" Mako clenched an unclenched his hands, trying to keep blood and feeling in them as they were tightly bound behind his back.

"I mean, come on!" Bolin struggled to sit up but failed, his body weak and weary.

The small band of the Red Lotus had stopped for the night in what seemed a small cave. Mako's head ached from the blow to the head he took during the battle, and the subsequent blow that knocked him unconscious for the ride. That was his punishment to fighting back. But in all honesty, he and Bolin couldn't take on the four of them even at their full strength. There was nothing they could do…for now.

"You want the Avatar, right?" Mako tried to will himself through the throbbing in his skull. Any information he could find out now could pay off later when they were reunited with Asami and Korra. "Then why take us?"

Zaheer smiled slightly and rested his elbows on his knees. "I knew the Avatar was a smart girl, so it only makes sense that she would surround herself with other intelligent allies. I know you want information, but I am well aware that giving you our plans only puts us at a disadvantage."

"I'm not asking for the big picture," the firebender's cheek was pressed into the dirt, and a rock pressed painfully at his hip as he struggled to meet Zaheer's eyes. "Small scale, why us?"

"You are a bargaining chip. You are a guarantee. You are nothing more."

"I don't understand," Bolin turned his head sideways, as he lay prone on the ground.

"You see it's all very simple. The Avatar cares about you, and she needs a bit of motivation to come to us. She won't leave her friends behind," Zaheer reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small photo. "Especially not when her care for you Mako, runs so deeply."

The photo…from the Glacier Spirits Festival. They must have searched him while he was unconscious. The now slightly crumpled picture was something he kept in his jacket at all times, even after they broke up. The frozen moment in time just brought so many fond memories of the past to light. It was hard to believe it was from a much simpler time.

Mako took a deep breath and maintained his composure. "I heard you talking earlier. I know that the Earth Queen got to Korra before your people."

Zaheer shrugged, "You assume that the Earth Queen's incompetent government can contain the Avatar for long. She will escape, then she will come looking for you."

"Korra isn't stupid," Bolin smiled. "She won't come alone."

"She will, because that is what I will ask of her," Zaheer stood and motioned for the rest of his allies to join him. "P'li, do you have the tape recorder?"

The combustion woman nodded and pulled the small device out.

"Ming-Hua, please be sure that our guest Bolin stays restrained and out of the way."

Ghazan grabbed Mako roughly by the collar and pulled him to his knees.

"Mako," Zaheer crouched down, "I am no stranger to the lengths one will get to be sure that the one they love is safe and warm. I believe Avatar Korra is no exception to this rule."

Mako's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth, trying to fight off the panic that was rising within him.

P'li jammed a button on the tape recorder. "Say something for the recording Mako."

"What are you doing?" Mako grunted, struggling against Ghazan's considerably stronger grasp.

"We need to make sure that the Avatar is sure that the contents of the recording are from you and are not fabricated," P'li explained.

"The recording of tonight's events will be quickly delivered to the Avatar as soon as she has broken from the Earth Queen's custody," Zaheer stood and took a few steps back. "I'm afraid this will hurt greatly. But please, do not shy away from reacting vocally. The more stirred the Avatar is by this display, the quicker she will rush foolishly to your aid."

When the first blow of rock connected with his back, Mako couldn't hold back a scream.

.

.

**Author Note:** I imagine the Red Lotus sort of sees the Earth Queen as a schmuck, hence why they believe Korra will have no difficulty escaping.


End file.
